trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Bromley Ravens Interview
Details Interviewee '- Andy (Bromley Ravens) '''Interviewer '- Johan (IFK) '''Forum Post Date - 30th October 2009 'Original Thread '- Click here Interview 'Next up Bromley Ravens of the Prem ' '1. Who’s Andy? ' A 34 year old London based software engineer. '2. When you started out in TM did you have any early plans and did they go like you wanted? ' No real plans - just wanted to take things as they come. '3. Any advice for a new manager starting the game today? ' Best piece of advice is to judge players on key skills not on ASI. '4. Happy with your YD so far and the results from it? ' I had a spurt with three great (19 or 20 rated) players in the space of a couple of seasons - one in season 9 and two in season 11. Overall I'm fairly happy, but want another star now. '5. How much time do you spend on TM every day/week? ' About an hour a week. Either on transfers, forums, or watching games. '6. If you could hack Thomas account for a day and change TM at your will what would you change and what things would you implement? ' I would like a bit more consistency. You can have a great season, then next season do badly, with pretty much the same team. Happens in real life, but nowhere near as much as in TM. '7. TM is a great game, what do you like most about it? ' Player development. In all management games I love getting youths and training them to be superstars. '8. What do you least like with it? ' See question 6. '9. Routine is it important in TM? ' To an extent. I'd prefer a good player with low routine to a mediocre player with high routine, but it certainly helps. '10. Do you think you have your facilities at an affordable level? ' Yes. I lose money week on week, but sell enough youths in the 12-15 range to keep me profitable. '11. I think you are like me and lose more than you earn, how do you survive financially and do you have a plan B if the current climate changes in the future so we can’t live on selling players? ' As per the previous question I sell to survive. If the youth market plummeted I'd probably downgrade YD and TG '12. Captaincy is that important and how do you chose your own one? ' Not particularly important. I go on routine, leadership, and professionalism. '13. 5 foreigners rule, good or bad? ' Good. There would be far too much competition for players otherwise and it brings a more tactical element to team building. '14. This is your 7th season in the Prem, do you feel like the competition is getting harder for every season passing by? ' Yes, the teams coming up are very good at times. Titans, Masseys and YCP all came up after me (I think) and all have won stuff. '15. Mid table right now, are you looking upwards first or downwards when you check the table after the latest game? :) ' Downwards. Survival is my main priority. European qualification would be a bonus. '16. Two Cup Finals and a few league runners up, when will your first trophy be collected? ' Season 43 '17. Any up and coming youths Chute should be aware of for the future of England? ' Unfortunately not. A few are decent, but none NT standard. '18. The forum, do you use it a lot and do you think we miss something in there? ' I use it a bit - not as much as most 1.1 managers. Nothing obvious is missing. '19. What’s your best moment in TM so far? Was it a special game, season or a certain youth pull? ' Season 11. It was my first season in 1.1 and I was predicted in the forums not only to go down, but finished bottom. I ended up with 3rd place, cup runners up, a 19 youth pull and a 20 youth pull. I may never get a better season.